I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by stripesofthetiger
Summary: It's always much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. A story in which Sakura is a bride and Sasuke is not the groom. Sasusaku


**This oneshot is based on Panic! At the Disco's I write sins not tragedies. Listen to the song if you haven't before! It's great! I hope you enjoy!**

**-Stripes**

Sakura was getting married to Rock Lee. Naruto could barely believe it himself. After Sasuke had finally returned, he was sure, along with everyone in Konoha, that his two teammates would have gotten together by now; however, to his utter surprise, Sakura had decided to finally entertain Lee's advancements.

It was shocking to say the least; however, Naruto had assumed that perhaps it was a childish ploy on Sakura's part in the effort of making the last Uchiha jealous. There was simply no way that Sakura would have moved on from Sasuke. She had been in love with him for years! Soon, he, like everyone else in Konoha, was proven wrong. Days turned to weeks and weeks into months and the two had continued their relationship. And, now, they were getting married.

_**Well, imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear. No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. **_

"What a beautiful wedding!" Naruto hears Ino Yamanka exclaim to Sai. The two lovebirds were seated towards the front of the church, hands intertwined. Naruto knew that Ino was a bridesmaid, so he was confused as to why she was sitting in the pews. Then again, Naruto was also a groomsman and he was also not where he was supposed to be. For some odd reason, something just didn't sit well with him about the wedding.

Sai doesn't respond immediately, hesitance written all over his features. "It is beautiful," He says, seemingly unsure with his words.

Naruto paused. Sai was horrible liar. He had gotten better at being _too _honest, but he was still unable to lie convincingly. Naruto strained his ears to see if what bothered Sai was what was bothering him as well.

Ino frowned. "Come on, Sai. Spit it out. What's the matter? The wedding seems like it's going to be beautiful!"

He looks up for a second before his next words shock both Naruto and the pretty blonde sitting beside him. "Yes, but it's a shame that the bride is a whore."

"_Sai_!" Ino chastises, the rest of her words coming out in a hushed whisper. "You can't just say that! And Sakura is _not _a whore!"

Sai is confused by her words. He's still trying to understand what was so offensive about his statement. "Is someone who cheats on their significant other not considered a whore?"

_**It's much better to face these kinds of things, with a sense of poise and rationality. **_

Naruto decides this is as good as moment as any to intervene. "Sai! What are you talking about? Sakura-chan isn't having an affair with anyone! She's faithful to Lee!"

Sai again looks confused before he recounts exactly why he said what he did.

_One month earlier_

_"You can't marry him, Sakura." Sasuke states. His voice is as cool and detached as ever and the statement is more of a demand than anything else. _

_ She frowns. She didn't understand where this is coming from. For the past two years since Sasuke's return, he hadn't so much as glanced in her direction. Now that she was finding happiness in someone else, he wanted to talk? No, she was not having it. She was no longer the weak little girl that would do anything for him. She was strong. Besides, Rock Lee was a good man. He would take care of her. He would show her compassion and love. Most of all, he acknowledged how strong she had become. Something that she valued so highly considering her past experiences-specifically with the man who stood before her. _

_ "What do you mean I can't marry him? I love him, Sasuke-kun." She never was able to drop the affectionate suffix; however, she saw it now as more of a term of endearment towards a friend than anything else. After all, Sasuke was still her friend after everything they had gone through. _

_ He wanted to scream at her. He felt desperate. When Sakura had first started dating the bushy-browed shinobi, he assumed it would be fling. She would always come back to him in the end. No matter what he said or what he did she loved __**him, **__not that idiot she was going to marry. _

_ He's quiet for moment, reigning in his emotions and stifling the quickening of his heart. "And me?" He questions her, fully understanding the implications of his words. _

_ Sakura blinks. "What about you?"_

_ "How do you feel," he pauses before taking a step towards her, "for me?"_

_ She takes a step back. They were treading on dangerous ground. Sakura was in a serious relationship. Was she really willing to throw that year and a half she had with Lee for this? Who knew what the Uchiha's intentions truly were? He could only be showing interest because she was taken. He could throw her to the side as soon as she broke it off with her fiancé. A small part of her whispered that maybe it was worth the risk. The other much stronger part admonished her for even considering this. _

_ "What I feel for you is what a sister feels for a brother, Sasuke-kun. You know that." She is proud of the way her voice is strong, never wavering. _

_ He smirks and his onyx eyes glint knowingly. She frowns, that was not the response she was expecting. "You and I both know that is not true, Sakura."_

_ The way he says her name gives her chills. He lunges for her, one hand going to her hair and the other to the small of her back. Though Sasuke was undoubtedly quick, Sakura was still a shinobi. If she wanted to reject his advance, she was perfectly capable; however, she was frozen. No matter how much of her told her she didn't want this, a small part whispered that she did. _

_ The two's lips met, and Sakura swore she saw fireworks. _

"Sasuke detected me in the bushes and Sakura made me promise not to tell." Sai finished. He was never good at holding secrets. "She said that it would never happen again, so I assumed it wasn't of that much importance."

Naruto's jaw was on the floor. It was all making sense. He suddenly doubted that the affair was truly over. Sakura had been acting strangely over the past month. And Sasuke...Sasuke had been in an unnaturally good mood. How had he not noticed?

He sprinted to where the bride would be dressing. He had to confront her. Sakura and Sasuke were both his friends, but so was Lee. He couldn't let them continue this affair.

Just as he reached the door, his hand paused at the door knob. He heard voices inside. It sounded like people were arguing. Naruto being the nosy friend he was, pressed his ear to the door.

"Sakura." A voice purrs, a voice that sounded increasingly familiar. Instantly, he recognized the voice as belonging to a certain red-eyed friend.

"You need to leave, Sasuke-kun." She responds. Naruto grins. That was his Sakura! He was proud of her for standing up to the bastard.

"Did this past month change nothing for you?" He asks her, voice taken a cold turn.

Naruto can almost hear her gulp. "No, it didn't. At the end of the day, you would never marry me. All you want from me is my body, Sasuke-kun."

"If you think that's true, you don't know me well at all."

He can hear her shuffling before she says, "Sasuke-kun-."

Sasuke interrupts her quickly. "I want to be with you, Sakura. In every way."

At this, Naruto decided he had heard enough. He opened the door to the shocked faces of both of his teammates,

"Naruto!" Sakura said, surprise evident in her voice. "What are you doing in here?"

At that same moment, Sasuke deadpans, "How much did you hear, dobe?"

Naruto frowned, choosing to ignore Sakura's question. "Enough." He stated. How could his teammates do this? Sure, he was happy for them, but imagining how Rock Lee would feel made his chest ache.

Sakura's eyes started to water. "Please," she cries, "it's not what it looks like!" No matter how she felt about Lee, a part of her would always love the Uchiha who stood next to her.

Naruto knew this. He decided to give the couple an ultimatum. He would not Lee's heart be trampled on. He was his friend too, and what his teammates were doing just wasn't right.

With his gaze set on Sakura, Naruto spoke. "You tell Lee, Sakura. Or _I _will."

"_What_?" She exclaimed.

"Deal." Sasuke agreed.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" She screeched. She was reeling. Her chest pounded and she began to sweat. The last thing she wanted to do was break Lee's heart. She still loved him.

Naruto stayed unrelenting in his gaze. Sakura could tell he meant business.

"Let me tell him after the wedding, Naruto! Please!" She tried to bargain to no avail.

Naruto simply shook his head in response. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But you know as well as I do that isn't right."

Sakura swallowed before throwing the bouquet she had clenched in her hand to the ground. Her tears began to fall as she sprinted past him.

Sasuke went to follow her before Naruto stopped him. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke frowned. "Hn."

"I hope you don't plan on breaking her heart after what she's about to lose for you."

To this, Sasuke's words are firm. "I won't."

When Sakura had told Lee, she found herself unable to stop from crying uncontrollably.

_** Well in fact, well I'll look at this way I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well, this calls for a toast so pour the champagne. **_

__Lee's reaction was both alarming and comforting. "It's okay, Sakura."

"But, Lee, I-."

"I think I'm in love with someone else too."

Shocked is an understatement. "Excuse me?"

He smiles softly. "Last month I was paired with this kunoichi for a mission. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Don't get me wrong, I still love you. But with her..." He trails, uncomfortable talking about another girl with his soon to be ex-fiancé.

The two embraced before thanking each other for the time spent together.

"I'm scared to tell everyone it's over." She admits, green eyes cast down. She was unsure how everyone would take the calling off of the wedding.

He grins before giving her a thumbs up. "I'll be with you the whole time."

When everyone is told the wedding has been called off, some of the guests are surprised while others are not at all. While Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno seemed like the fairytale couple, they had always lacked that certain spark between them. They had a friendly love, not a passionate one.

_One month later_

Sakura had barely left her apartment for a whole month. She was embarrassed of even showing her face throughout Konoha. She knew there were people whispering about her every time she went outside. Despite the fact their breakup had been mutual, Sakura still felt her heart break when their relationship was over. She had grown to love his presence. While Lee was already in a relationship with that kunoichi, Sakura had been unable to move on as quickly.

A knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts. Leisurely, she went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was met with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let's go." He said before grabbing her wrist. She frowned, fully intending to object before he cut her off. "It's time to go outside, Sakura. You can't hide forever."

"I'm not hiding!" She claimed, knowing she was lying. "Besides, where are we even going?"

He shoots her a smirk. "We're going on a date."

**Fin**

**Wow Sasuke sure is sweet! Hope you liked it!**

**-Stripes**


End file.
